ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mels 10
Ryan wakes up in the Rustbucket, finding they had stopped for gas. Groggily, he gets up and walks outside. He finds Charles filling the RV’s tank, while Melody is slurping on a drink. Just then, two robbers run out of the gas station store, and get on motorcycles nearby. ' ' Ryan: “Ugh, petty theft. What’s the world coming to? Luckily I’m here to take care of it.” ' ' All trace of tiredness gone, Ryan runs out and faces the crooks. He goes to activate the Omnitrix, but finds nothing but bare skin. ' ' Ryan: “Huh!? Where’s the watch!?” ' ' The crooks abruptly zoom forward, trying to run Ryan over. Charles sees Ryan just standing there, looking dumbfounded. He tosses a trash can at the robbers, and it pushes them into each other, both crashing their bikes and knocking them out. By this point, the Rust Bucket is refueled, and Charles and Melody enter it. ' ' Ryan (following them): “Grandpa, where’s the watch!? There’s no way it could just go!” ' ' He holds up his right wrist to show the Omnitrix is missing. ' ' Charles: What watch? You probably left it under your pillow again. ' ' Melody: Grampa, Ryan doesn’t have a watch. ' ' Ryan (exasperated): “Is the heat frying your brains!? I’m talking about the Omnitrix.” ' ' He starts looking through drawers. ' ' Ryan: “Gah, Melody, can you please help me look for the Omnitrix?” ' ' Melody looks confused and then sighs. ' ' Melody: What does this ‘Omnitrix’ look like? ' ' Ryan’s eyes widen. He turns to look at Melody. ' ' Ryan: ‘Look like’!? What’s going on with you two!? I’ve had it on my wrist all summer!” ' ' Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Ryan’s head ' ' Ryan: “Unless it’s not ‘all summer’ anymore.” ' ' He smacks a hand to his forehead. ' ' Ryan: “Duh, it’s so obvious now that I’ve said that! I’ve come back in time! That’s why I don’t have the Omnitrix!” ' ' The other two give him a confused look. ' ' Ryan: “What? It’s totally obvious! Anyway, it’s not like the watch is going to be taken by Vilgax.” ' ' Charles looks shocked that Ryan know who Vilgax is. ' ' Charles: Whose Vilgax? ' ' Melody: Are you sure you got enough oxygen into your small brain? ' ' Ryan: “You’ll see when we get to camp. The Omnitrix will be there. I know it!” ' ' Later, they’ve arrived. Ryan exits the Rust Bucket. ' ' Ryan: “Just in time.” ' ' Melody also exits, and also hears what Ryan said. ' ' Melody: Just in time for what? ' ' Ryan: “The pod containing the Omnitrix is going to come in a couple of hours. And then you’ll see I’m telling the truth!” ' ' Melody looks at her cousin. ' ' Melody: You have officially, 100% lost it. ' ' Later, while the cousins are trying to avoid Charles’ weird cooking, a streak of fire flies overhead. ' ' Ryan: “The pod! I knew it! Melody, you want proof, I’ll give you proof! C’mon!” ' ' He runs in the direction the pod had flown in. Melody follows. When they arrive, the pod had already crashed. ' ' Ryan: “Well, at least we missed nearly getting crushed by the pod.” ' ' He jumps down into the hole the pod made, and goes up to it. Sure enough, the Omnitrix is inside. ' ' Ryan: “AHA! I was right! Melody, come look!” ' ' Melody looks at it. ' ' Melody: It looks cool. ' ' Ryan reaches out to it, but the Omnitrix jumps up and attaches to Melody’s wrist instead of his. ' ' Ryan: “WHAT!?” ' ' Melody: Get this thing off me! Ryan: “I don’t know how. But calm down, please. It’s not that bad.” ' ' He sees that Melody is messing with the Omnitrix. ' ' Ryan: “Be really careful. Only a trained pro like me can properly control the Omnitrix without possible problems.” ' ' Melody doesn’t pay him any attention and just climbs out of the hole. ' ' Ryan: “I’m serious! Get back here!” ' ' He climbs out just in time to see Melody slap down on the Omnitrix. Ryan shields his eyes from the resulting light. When the light dies down, the kid can see his cousin had turned into Heatblast. ' ' Heatblast: Whoa! I’m on fire. This is so hot. I can’t even feel it. ' ' Ryan: “First off, that was the worst joke ever. Second, you can’t feel the fire because you’ve actually turned into an alien I’ve nicknamed ‘Heatblast’. He can control fire. Fireballs, fire breath and other sorts of things like that.” ' ' He then starts pacing, stomping his feet. ' ' Ryan: “Ugh this so not fair! I found the Omnitrix first, and now it’s on my cousin!” ' ' He jumps as he hears what sounds like fireworks. He turns and sees Melody had send up her nickname ‘Mels’ like a firework. ' ' Ryan: “Whoa! How did you do that? It took me ages to figure it out.” ' ' Just then, the Omnitrix beeps, and Heatblast turns back into Melody in a flash of orange light. ' ' Ryan: “Oh yeah, I forgot. It only allows ten minutes per transformation.” ' ' Melody: Oh, that sucks. How do you know so much? ' ' Ryan: “I’ve lived all of this before. Only the first time, I was the one wearing the Omnitrix. And it should’ve been me this time! Never mind, let’s just get back to Grandpa.” ' ' He starts walking back towards the Rust Bucket, still sour Melody had somehow gotten the Omnitrix instead of him. They arrive just as Charles was setting up firewood. ' ' Ryan: “I told you Grandpa!” ' ' He grabs Melody’s arm, and holds it up so Charles can see the Omnitrix. ' ' Ryan: “This is the Omnitrix! And you can’t pretend you don’t know who Vilgax is either. I’ve lived everything before.” ' ' He’s cut off when what looks like a spiked ball rolls up. ' ' Ryan: “Uh oh. Melody, is the Omnitrix’s face still orange, or has it turned brown again? You can’t use the Omnitrix when the face is orange.” ' ' Before Melody could reply, the ball opens, revealing a familiar-to-Ryan-and-Charles face. ' ' Ryan: “It’s Vilgax! And he’s after the Omnitrix!” ' ' Melody: Whose Vilgax? ' ' Charles: Someone dangerous. Run! ' ' Both Ryan and Melody run, ducking behind a bush. ' ' Ryan: “Melody, what’s the verdict? Is the Omnitrix’s face brown or orange?” ' ' He realizes Melody might not know what he means and smacks a hand to his face. ' ' Ryan: “When I say ‘face’, I mean the part shaped like an hourglass.” Melody has a look and the faceplate goes from orange to brown. Melody: So, who do you suggest? ' ' Ryan: “Four Arms. I think you can guess why I called him that. Yeah, I know, it’s a bit lazy, but he doesn’t have much to go on in terms of nicknaming.” ' ' He activates the Omnitrix and turns it to Four Arms’ icon to show Melody what he meant. ' ' Ryan: “No, actually, wait, I’ve got a better idea. Turn into Stinkfly. You’ll know which he is when you see the wings.” ' ' Melody turns the dial, correctly judging when to stop. She shows Ryan the Icon she’s chosen. ' ' Ryan: “Yup, that’s him.” ' ' Melody smacks down on the Omnitrix and transforms into the Lepidopterran DNA sample. ' ' Ryan: “Whoa! Jack was right. Stinkfly smells awful! Never mind that. Stinkfly can shoot goo out of his eyes, and the point of his tail is really sharp. Go fend him off while I search the Rust Bucket for a Plumber weapon...I explain the ‘plumber’ part later.” ' ' He runs into the Rust Bucket, while Melody flies and starts beating up Vilgax. A few minutes pass, during which Vilgax has managed to grab Stinkfly. Ryan sees this from inside the Rust Bucket, and runs outside. Vilgax taps the Omnitrix symbol, turning Stinkfly back into Melody. ' ' Ryan: “Melody! Let her go you overgrown excuse for seafood!” ' ' Vilgax: What would be the fun in that? ' ' He tosses Melody into the spiked ball, and after entering and shutting the door, Vilgax rolls off. ' ' Ryan: “Grandpa, we’ve got to save her! You and I both know that Vilgax isn’t known for mercy.” ' ' They both enter the Rust Bucket. Charles starts the engine, and zooms off. Meanwhile, Melody is strapped into a torture device. She’s scared beyond belief. Her fear is escalated when she see’s that Vilgax is polishing what looked like a knife or a sword. ' ' Melody: C-can’t you just slip the watch off of my wrist?” ' ' Just then, there’s a beeping, and the Rust Bucket crashes through the wall the ship. Ryan and Charles run out, Charles with the same energy weapon he had used the first time. ' ' Ryan: “Let my cousin go Squidface!” ' ' A fight between Charles and Vilgax breaks out, during which Ryan runs over to where Melody is strapped. ' ' Ryan: “Scarier than going to the dentist huh?” ' ' Melody nods. Ryan manages to free Melody, and helps her get her footing. He looks over, and Charles has taken care of Vilgax. Just then, a surge of energy hits her. ' ' Melody: “Ah!” ' ' In a flash of brown light the Omnitrix detaches from Melody’s wrist. Ryan gasps, reaching to grab it, but it flies past and lands on Charles instead. ' ' Ryan: “ACK! Come on, seriously!?” ' ' Vilgax (In a completely different voice): “Not as easy as it seems does it Ryan?” ' ' A light surrounds Vilgax, and he becomes a figure in silver armor and a golden mask. ' ' Ryan: “What the-!?” ' ' ???: “As I’m sure you’re wondering, I am Enoch of the Forever Knights.” Ryan: Okay...and what do I have to do with you?” Enoch: “We have seen what you can do-.” Ryan: “You mean the Omnitrix? I don’t know if you noticed, but I can’t do it anymore.” ' ' Enoch: “Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” Ryan: “Huh? What do you-?” He gasps, realizing what was going on. Ryan: “You’ve induced a dream state on me!” Enoch: “Precisely. The goal was to remove the ‘Omnitrix’ without you finding out. And now, I will create your worst nightmare!” ' ' Enoch laughs maniacally, as Vilgax’s ship ‘melts’ away and a building replaces it. ' ' Ryan: “Hey, It’s my school! I don’t see how it’s my ‘worst nightmare’...oh no. No. Duh, of course! ' ' Melody: What? ' ' Ryan: “My nightmare is going to a ‘year-round school’. I’d be spending a whole three-hundred and sixty-five days in school without any summer, or winter, vacations! I know it’s not a nightmare the typical ten-year old has, but still. It’s pretty bad for me.” ' ' He sighs. ' ' Ryan: “The way out of my dreams must be inside. C’mon!” ' ' He leads the way inside. ' ' Ryan: “Oh wait, hold on.” ' ' He snaps his fingers, and an Omnitrix appears on his and Melody’s wrists. ' ' Ryan (To Melody): “Just in case one Omnitrix isn’t enough.” ' ' They look around for a bit, and that’s when they’re cornered by monstrous versions of… ' ' Ryan: “The school bullies, Cash and JT!” ' ' He then smirks, turning his attention to Melody. ' ' Ryan: “Let’s see how tough they are picking on Heatblast and Wildmutt. ' ' Ryan and Melody both activate their respective Omnitrix and smack the face down. Melody turns into Heatblast, while Ryan turns into Wildmutt. ' ' Wildmutt (In Ryan’s normal voice; to Heatblast): “Good this is a dream, otherwise all you’d hear out of me are growls and snarls. Ready cuz?” ' ' Heatblast: Let’s fry ‘em. ' ' Both cousins pounce on the bullies. Heatblast fires fireballs, while WIldmutt dishes out punches and scratches. It’s not too long before JT and Cash are down, at which point Heatblast and Wildmutt’s Omnitrices beep and turn them back into Ryan and Melody in a flash of orange light. ' ' Ryan: “Now to find the way out of here. Hmm, I don’t doubt Enoch went cliche and tried to hide it in the ‘last place we’d think to look’… I’ve got it! I know where it is!” ' ' He runs off, the other two following him. Ryan suddenly screeches to a halt. ' ' Ryan: “Oh no! It’s Jack!” ' ' Jack: “Long time no see Ryan.” ' ' Melody: Why are you here? ' ' In response, Jack morphs into his hybrid human-Heatblast form. ' ' Ryan: “He can absorb energy. And he’s also about to be taken down!” ' ' He hits his Omnitrix, but nothing happens. ' ' Ryan: “Gah, Enoch must be making it so we can’t change. Run!” ' ' The trio run, Jack chasing them. They hide in a classroom, but Jack is close behind. Ryan notices something on a computer. ' ' Ryan: “Ugh, a math test. A math test on ratios no less. I’d rather take my chances with Jack.” ' ' Jack starts pounding on the door. Ryan sits down at the computer. ' ' Ryan: “Luckily, this is my head. I know what I’d do.” ' ' He opens a calculator on the computer, and uses it to rapidly solve the equations. With each correct answer, a door begins to materialize in the wall. Soon, the door is solid. ' ' Ryan (Slyly): “How do you think I got through the school year?” ' ' Melody: Lucky guesses? ' ' Ryan rolls his eyes. They escape just as Jack punches the door down. ' ' Ryan: “Luckily, I know the way from here.” ' ' He leads them into the school gym. ' ' Ryan: “I never use my gym locker, so it’s the perfect place.” ' ' But just as they arrive at the right locker, Enoch appeared with Cash, JT and Jack with him. ' ' Enoch: “Trying to leave school early?” ' ' Ryan: “We won’t let you get away with this Enoch!” ' ' Enoch: “You may think that, but you’re running out of time. And your case isn’t helped by the fact you’re not in the real world.” ' ' Ryan gets an idea. ' ' Ryan: “You’re right. This isn’t the real world. It’s my world. And I say...It’s hero time!” ' ' At this proclamation, the Omnitrices finally start working again. Both cousins smack down on them. Melody turns into Four Arms, while Ryan turns into Diamondhead. ' ' Diamondhead: “Ready Melody?” ' ' Four Arms: If you tell me what your plan is. ' ' Diamondhead: “Just do what we did before.” ' ' He shoots diamond out of his fists. It doesn’t do too much, but it stuns them. Diamondhead: “Mels, punch ‘em!” ' ' Melody uses all four arms to punch the floor, and stone slabs from the floor pierce up and hit the four villains. Diamondhead turns back into Ryan. ' ' Ryan: “Melody, can you try to occupy them while I unlock my locker?” ' ' Four Arms: That won’t be difficult. Do whatever you're going to do. ' ' Ryan quickly goes over to his gym locker. ' ' Ryan: “Okay….five...six...three.” ' ' He unlocks the locker, and there’s a flash of white light. The real Ryan has woken up, and quickly takes out the thugs around him. ' ' Ryan: “Ha, you’re plan has failed Enoch!” ' ' But when he tries to activate the Omnitrix, it doesn’t work. ' ' Ryan: “Oh no!” ' ' Enoch restraps Ryan, puts him back to sleep, then continues to work on removing the Omnitrix. It’s not long before Enoch successfully removes it. ' ' Enoch: “At last! The power of the Omnitrix is mine!” ' ' He straps it to his wrist, and a flash of brown light emerges from it. But it’s revealed that Enoch had been dreaming, as Ryan had actually turned into XLR8 and quickly strapped him into the sleep machine. Charles and Melody show up just as he destroys the controls, trapping Enoch in the dream world. ' ' XLR8: “I figure even bad guys deserve a peaceful sleep once and awhile.” ' ' He smirks. ' ' XLR8: “Let’s go.” ' ' He zooms off, while Charles and Melody walk out of the room. Category:Episodes